thetrailfandomcom-20200215-history
Ace
Ace 'is a rogue who is residing and studying at Winterfell University. Personality Ace is a very laid back and easy going treasure hunter. He desires nothing more in life than to have fun and find many treasures. He's often called a wildcard, because he has a habit of doing unpredictable things. He's very impulsive and would rather act first then think later. This often gets him into trouble, but he's learned to be a quick thinker because of it. Ace is also a bit of a flirt. He loves flirting with the ladies and will often lead them on, especially if he feels that he can gain something from it. Physical Appearance History The Party first encountered Ace outside of Winterfell University, where he was gambling with some other rogues. However, it was revealed that he was cheating them out of money and eventually, a journal. After a short fight with the trio, he became aquainted with the party before taking taking his leave. Later that day, Ace was revealed to be living in a residence with Arua beside Solum, Nova, Sater and Kai. After winning a game of Blackjack against a jockish roommate of his for a chunk of silverite, Ace once again made his leave. The next day, Ace was found sitting in the library of the University reading books about the history and geography of Winterfell so that he may be aided on future hunts. It was at this time that Kai approached him about teaming up to locate the treasure that the journal was said to lead to. After an unsuccessful attempt, Velasco was able to convince Ace that he should team up with the party. Ace and the party spent the next few days in the library, trying to find clues about where the treasure might be. Reading through the journal made it clear that the owner was a templar named Tristan. After the party was finished with their studying and the girls had went to their dorm, Ace went to go check up on them. He had found that Ornstein and Smough had invaded the dorm and were trying to kill Yuna, Sophia and Faelan. However, the arrival of Ace and a templar was enough to cause the two to flee the scene while Ace attempted, unsuccessfully, to give chase. Powers and Skills 'Basic Skills *'Weapons expert: '''Ace has a history of getting into situations that can only be resolved through fighting, leading to him being versatile in many different weapons arts. *'Martial Arts: Because of Ace's history, he is well versed in different fighting styles. *'Physical Fitness: '''Because of his lifestyle, Ace is very physically fit. *'Persuasion: 'Ace is very charismatic, allowing for him to get people to do many things for him simply by talking to them. *'Treasure Hunting: 'Ace loves treasure hunting. This makes him skilled in anything that involves treasure hunting, such as map reading or temple raiding. 'Special Skills *'Stealth:' The Rogue goes into a stealth mode, disappearing for a short amount of time *'Inconspicuous:' The Rogue’s stealth last longer (Passive) *'Foul Play:' The Rogue blinds an enemy with dust and dirt *'Vengeance:' If the Rogue was previously hit, the next attack on the target who hit him/her will do twice as much *'Slip Away:' All aggro on the Rogue dissipates *'Lacerate:' All non-fatal attacks leave lacerating wounds (Passive) *'Ruthless:' The Rogue can do a quick succession of three normal attacks *'Evasion:' The Rogue disappears and reappears a few feet away *'Playing Cards:' The Prodigal recieves the deck, their cards being; *'Card I: '''Next attack will deal AoE damage *'Card II: Next attack will stun the target *'''Card III: Heals the target *'Card IV: '''Lights up an area (or alternatively blinds the target) Weaknesses Ace's impulsive nature often gets him into trouble. It often causes negative reactions which forces him to find ways to get out of the situation, but those sometimes get him into more trouble. Ace also loves the allure of treasure. If there's a treasure involved in a task, Ace will do it no matter what. Equipment 'Weapons' *'Heart and Spade: A pair of daggers. There's nothing special about them, other than the Heart in one and Spade in the other. *'Diamond: '''A crossbow. There's nothing special about it, other than the diamond carved into it. 'Armor *'Leathers of the Prodigal' 'Other' *'Compass: '''Ace carries a special compass with him wherever he goes, allowing him to do multilple tasks related to navigation and treasure hunting. *'Deck of Cards: Ace also carries a deck of cards with him, which lets him play card games whenever he pleases. *Tristan's Journal: '''A journal that Ace won off some rogues. It's said to lead to a great treasure. However, reading the journal tells the sad tale of two lovers. Relationships Trivia Ace draws a lot of references to playing cards. For example: *His name, Ace, is a reference to any of the four Aces in a deck. *His weapons are named after suits. *He's been referred to as a wildcard. *He can often be found gambling with the playing cards he carries everywhere. Ace is an avid gambler, and will often gamble for anything. The method of how he was able to come to the University is unknown at the time, since he claims that he came alone while talking to Kai.